The Black Ice Alchemist
by Feral Faust and Fickle
Summary: Soemone else has attempted human transmutation, now 2 souls share the same body and an 8th Homunculus is created


The Black Ice Alchemist

Maes Hughes paced back and forth in the staff room, around him he had gathered the absolute greatest military experts in central, OK, that was taking it a step to far. In truth, he had just grabbed whoever he had came across walking down the hall, and trust me, he was starting to regret his choices. On the couch sat Fury and Havoc, who were trying to pretend that they weren't sneaking looks at each other and blushing like mad ever time their eyes met. In short they were acting like a bunch of hormonal teenagers. Roy and Edward were screaming insults at each other, Hawkeye and Al were trying to get them to calm down before they either killed each other, or blew up the building. Brenda was cowering in fear of Black Hayate, and Farman just sort of stood there, watching him pace. Well at least Hughes thought he was watching him, you could never really tell if he could see through his squinting eyes. Maes sighed and began.

"As you all know, I have gathered you all here for a very important reason."

"Hughes, I some how doubt that showing us pictures of your oh so adorable niece is important." Roy replied.

"What!" Hughes screamed in outrage. "Nothing could ever to compare to the supreme cuteness of my darling Elysia!"

"Will you just get on with it Hughes!"

"Fine, fine, sheesh, no patience at all! All right, the big news is! I m getting a new subordinate!" At this Hughes had to duck the many sharp object and or bullets that were aimed at his head.

"Hughes you must have been pretty damn bored to have gathered us all together to tell us." Havoc said.

"Ah, but she's not just any old person, she's a rather special state alchemist."

"Wait a sec, if she's a state alchemist why isn't she going to be working under colonel Mustang?" Kain said making a cute little confused face that had Havoc drooling.

""Oh I get it, she's special because she's smart enough not to want to work with that pervert of a colonel." Edward said throwing a pillow over at Mustang. Who then of course had to retaliate with something along the lines of "your short". Which then caused a huge yelling match which only stopped when Hawkeye shoot at them, same old, same old.

"Not quiet Fullmetal. She's a bit like you really, almost as talented. But her specialty in alchemy is perfect for ...reconnaissance and information gathering, so, since that falls under my jurisdiction, she gets to work with me!"

"I bet you're delighted to find a person that you have yet to have shown your pictures too."

"Yeah, him and the rest of the city."

"Hey! I just want everyone to know how wonderful my family is."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, so when is this girl arriving." Mustang drawled.

"Um, actually, she got into town a couple of days ago, but her first day at work is tomorrow! I'll be bringing her around later on in the day, so make sure you are all here to meet her!"

OoOoOoOThe next dayOoOoOoOoO

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-CRASH groan One thing Keilantra was not, was a morning person. She loved her sleep way to much too ever want to get up in the morning, but then again, what sane person would ever get a job that required getting up at 5:30 in the morning. Oh yeah, that's something else Keilantra will never ever be described as, _sane_. Because here she was, 5:30 on a Wednesday morning, not asleep. Life sucked. But then again, you know what sucks more than getting up way too early? Being broke. So, logically, that meant getting a job. Which also sucked. Keilantra struggled to get out of her sheets that had yet again magically managed to have tangled around her legs and arms in her sleep. Of course, gravity thought that this would be the perfect time to come into play, and she fell of her bed, flailing all the way. "I hate Wednesdays." she sighed and stiffly got up. She stretched and worked out all of those little kinks that managed to get into her back, stole one last longing look at her bed and set off ready and willing to meet the day.

...OK, scratch that last part out.

0o0o0o0o0 Keilantra's p.o.v 0o0o0o0o0

I stood in front of my new office building in aw. It was _huge_! There was nothing that even came close to this building's size back home. Let alone a huge campus full of them! I sighed and shook my head. What exactly had I been expecting? This wasn't my little no where home town.

My home town was a place where every one knew your name and you knew theirs too. A place where no matter how hard you tied to keep it a secret, if it was remotely interesting, your best friend's great aunt's cousin twice removed's next neighbor's hair cutter knew about it minutes later. Not like there was that many people back home, but, I think you get what I mean. Man, it was times like this that I was really starting to miss home. I quickly slammed a lid down on that thought. I had made up my mind, and there was no turning back now.

I slowly began my walk up the stairs. I had to go and meet my new boss, some man named, um, Maes Hughes I think. I opened up the front doors (throwing a quick salute to the guards on duty) and saw a reception table. Might as well start there, I thought.

"Excuse me miss, but I m starting work here today. Do you think that you could point me in the direction of my boss's office, Maes Hughes was his name I think." I winced at how shy my voice came out, but I had always been like that meeting new people.

"Of course, you must be the new alchemist; Lt. Hughes is very excited about your arrival. Just follow me and I'll bring you straight to him."

"Thank you." I replied and started after her. After several twists, turns, and staircases, we finally stopped out side a door.

"Here we are, I hope you enjoy working in the military." I shot her a weak smile and said thanks again and stood watching her walk back down the hall. I turned to the door and just stared. I hate to admit it, but im really nervous right now, what if I make a bad first impression, or he's some creepy old dude, or just plain mean, or one of the other thousands of horrible scenarios I've going over in my head for past few weeks. I gulped and attempted to swallow my fear. I knocked on the door before I lost the last ounce of courage I had left, well, left.

"Come on in! The doors open." Well, that sound too evil, might as well as get this over with. I glanced once more over my new blue uniform and hoped that nothing was out of place and stepped through the door.

"Major Fury reporting for duty sir." I said snapping to attention.

A.N: few, that's over with, this is the first time I've written a fullmetal alchemist fic, so, I hope you like it! Flames are actually welcomed, hell, bring them on! I could use a good laugh XD!


End file.
